Candi Milo
Candice "Candi" Milo (born January 9, 1961) is an American voice actress and singer. She has voiced many different animated characters such as Sweetie Pie on Tiny Toon Adventures, Jacobo on Disney's The Replacements, Coco, Madame Foster and Cheese on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Mom and Teacher on Cow and Chicken, Irma Lair on W.I.T.C.H., lead character Maya Santos on Maya & Miguel, the punk rocker/goth Ophelia Ramírez on The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Nick Dean on The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and Nora Wakeman on My Life as a Teenage Robot. Milo is well known for voicing characters with a thick Spanish accent. Career In 1977, Milo began singing in theme park attractions, most notably at Disneyland in Anaheim and afterwards started appearing in roles in movies and television series, such as Gimme a Break!, Knots Landing, and Perfect Strangers. She was also a member of "The Mighty Carson Art Players" on The Tonight Show with Johnny Carson. She accidentally got into voice acting after singing on stage. She was signed by The William Morris Agency for voice acting, which was initially disappointing to her because Milo originally wanted a singing career. Milo's first voice role was Sweetie Pie in Tiny Toons Adventures in 1990. She played Lonette, an attractive animated waitress; Bob, a member of Holli Would's gang of goons who was a crossdresser and other characters in Cool World in addition to feeding lines to the other actors. She went on to be very active in cartoons, voicing Pakka in Cro, Ann Gora in Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron, Little Red Riding Hood in 2 Stupid Dogs, and the main characters' Mom, and their teacher in Cow and Chicken. Later she replaced Christine Cavanaugh as the voice of Dexter in Dexter's Laboratory in 1998, when Ms. Cavanaugh retired from voice acting for personal reasons, and voiced Dexter to the end of the show. Her other voice credits include Snap from ChalkZone, The Flea on ¡Mucha Lucha!, and the title character in the U.S. version of the 2003 Astro Boy series. From 2003-09, Milo provided the voice of Dr. Nora Wakeman in My Life as a Teenage Robot. For this role, she was subsequently nominated for an Annie Award in 2004 and 2005. During this time, the actress also voiced Ophelia Ramirez in The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Irma Lair in W.I.T.C.H., Zadavia in Loonatics Unleashed, as well as Coco, Madame Foster and Cheese in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Television, Film, & Video Game Roles *''2 Stupid Dogs'' - Little Red Riding Hood, Mama Bear, Female Platypus *''Aladdin'' - Thundra *''All Grown Up!'' - Justin, Brianna and Amelia *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' - Madam Mousey *''The Ant Bully'' - Nurse #3 *''Astro Boy'' (English dub) - Astro Boy, Kennedy *''As Told by Ginger'' - Claire Gripling *''Baby Felix & Friends'' - Skippy *''Baten Kaitos Origins'' - Almarde *''Batman Beyond'' - Nicole (Ep. "Dead Man's Hand") *''Big Top Scooby-Doo!'' - Jean *''The Buzz on Maggie'' - Chip, Mrs. Wingston *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' - Billy Jean (Ep. "Going Bats, Man") *''Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall'' - Dexter, Coco, Cheese *''ChalkZone'' - Snap *''Chowder'' - Frog Lady, Chicken Lady, Rosemary, Big Food, Droopy Faced Lady, Eagle, Girl, Gyoza, Sexy Lady Voice, Rake *''Clifford's Puppy Days'' - Nina's Mother, Hester *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' - Henrietta Von Marzipan, Mrs. Betty Gilligan, Lydia (Grandma) Gilligan, Leaky Leona, Lasso Lass, Miss Goodwall, Edna Jucation, Heli-Teacher, Madam Margaret and one of the Girl Squad *Cool World - Lonette, Bob *''Cow and Chicken'' - Mom, Teacher *''Cro'' - Nandy *''Curious George'' - Mrs. Quint *''Darkwing Duck'' - Duck Ling, Lamont, Additional voices *''Dexter's Laboratory'' - Dexter (Seasons 3-4) *''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' - Shantotto *''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' - Shantotto *''Duck Dodgers'' - Rikki Roundhouse (Ep. "The Menace of Maninsuit") *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' - Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' - Lupe, Cher Leader, Madame LaVache, Ms. Olive, Francine, Lunch Lady Cram and Marsha *''Final Fantasy X/Final Fantasy X-2'' - Dona, Lucil, Pacce *''Final Fantasy XIII'' - Additional Voices *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' - Madame Foster, Coco, Cheese, Crackers, Additional Voices *''Hey Arnold!'' - Charice, Parrot *''Histeria!'' - Additional Voices *''Invader Zim'' - Additional voices *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' - Nick Dean, Britanny, PJ *''Johnny Bravo'' - Helga (Ep. "To Helga and Back") *''Kung Fu Magoo'' - Gor-Illiana *''Loonatics Unleashed'' - Zadavia *''Los Lunnis'' - Lupita (English dub) *''Maya & Miguel'' - Maya Santos, Tito Chavez *''Me, Eloise'' - Margarita, Bruce, Bobby, Emmy, Tutor Candidate #1, Betty *''Mirmo!'' - Bike *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' - The Flea, The Headmistress, Ricochet's Mom *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' - Ms. Nora Wakeman *''Pepper Ann'' - Constance Goldman *''Pet Alien'' - Gabby, Tommy's Mom, Melba *''Phineas and Ferb'' - Additional Voices *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' - Goat *''Planet Sheen'' - Princess OomLout *''Random! Cartoons'' - Yumi, Octopus, Nurse Duckett, Bee *''Resonance of Fate'' - Additional Voices *''Rugrats'' - Chuckie Finster *''Santo Bugito'' - Mother Bug, Rose *''Scooby-Doo And The Alien Invaders'' - Crystal, Amber *''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' - Charlene, Museum Guide, Old Woman #1 *''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' - Barb Damon *''Spirited Away'' - Additional voices (English dub) *''Stanley'' - Ms. Diaz *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' - Ann Gora *''The Emperor's New School'' - Coach Sweetie; Yzma *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' - Grim's Mom *''The Happy Elf'' - Curtis, Cassie, Gurt, Little Girl *''The Legend of Calamity Jane'' - Zita *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' - Ophelia Ramírez, Barbara Lee *''The Looney Tunes Show'' - Svetlana ("Fish and Visitors") *''The Mummy: Secrets of the Medjai'' - Tiga (Ep. "The Cloud People") *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' - Teany *''The Plucky Duck Show'' - Sweetie Pie *''The Replacements'' - Amanda McMurphy, Jacobo *''The Secret Saturdays'' - Dr. Pachacutes, Arab Reporter *''The Tick'' - Blitzen ("Tock vs Europe") *''The Wild Thornberrys'' - Additional voices *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' - Sweetie Pie *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' - The Queen *''Valkyria Chronicles'' - Additional voices (as Candy Milo) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' - Irma Lair, Anna Lair, Trill, Principal Knickerbocker *''What A Cartoon Show'' - Cow and Chicken's Mom, Mary Antelope, Effie Gorilla, Jill Gorilla, Timmy, Teacher, Female Eskimo, Stewardess, Poopsie *''Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?'' - Additional voices Theater *''Twelfth Night'' - Maria *''Life's Too Short'' - One-Woman Show *''Hip is a Relative Term'' - One-Woman Show *''Dreamgirls'' - Ensemble Soloist *''To Sir, With Love'' - Baby *''Funny Business'' - Ensemble *''Just for Laughs Festival'' - Stand Up Comedienne Category:Voice Actors